Un héro pas comme les autres !
by Patte-de-Neko
Summary: Notre héro bleu a fuit la ville...trop de pression, trop de tristesse...Et surtout trop seul. Il médite alors mélancoliquement sur sa vie. Et si un Flippy inquiet plus que de raison venait le chercher par la peau des fesses ? Que de révélation par la suite... /YAOI/ Splendid-Flippy/Pas de lemon...sorry ;)/ Première fic SVP indulgence !/ Dédicace à Melisa.T et Natasha.U :D


**Un héro pas comme les autres.**

Il faisait beau, incroyablement beau pour un jour de Mai. Splendid était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, les mains repliées derrière la tête, son si beau visage reflétais tant de tristesse. Il songeait à sa vie, si ratée et minable, les gens le craignais plus que ne l'aimais, simplement car il ne savait pas contrôler sa si grande puissance. Il avait envie de partir, arrêter de faire souffrir les autres et blesser ceux qui l'entourait…

Oui, le héro n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait pas de voir la crainte dans le regard des gens. Il ressentait une fatigue insurmontable, comme si il portait le monde sur ses épaules. Et la solitude qu'il s'était lui même imposée, le rendait dingue, aucunes filles avec un minimum instinct ne voudraient sortir avec lui…

Ni être simplement son amie. Pareil pour les hommes, aucuns hommes, même les plus courageux ne voudraient d'un ami capable de les tuer d'une accolade.

Ôh…quel piètre sauveur il était.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas allé en ville, pour voir si quelqu'un tiendrait un peu à lui. Et viendrait le chercher. Mais, même si quelqu'un venait, il ne serait pas sûr de retourner avec lui.

Visiblement même Flippy, avec qui il pouvait se chamailler sans pour autant le déchiqueter, n'était pas venu le voir.

Splendid fronça ses fins sourcils bleutés, il se sentait un peu plus déçu qu'il ne le devrait à l'absence du soldat. Sur cette bizarre impression, le héro se rappela les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, le militaire l'avait touché par sa peur presque viscéral de la guerre et a tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Tout cela dût à un souvenir déchirant…

Le jeune homme aux doux cheveux d'azur eût un sourire mélancolique en se souvenant qu'il avait failli pleurer quand son ami –son seul ami - lui avait expliqué qu'à l'approche des ennemis il avait dût se résoudre à entrer à l'intérieur du corps de son défunt camarade. Pour éviter une mort certaine. Après ça n'importe qui aurait eut un traumatisme, et surement beaucoup plus important que celui du soldat. Splendid pour lui cacher ses larmes lui avait envoyé un violant coup de point dans le ventre en rigolant et en lui disant que c'était le passé.

Splendid regrettait son pouvoir, il voulait être aimé et pouvoir aimer en retour. D'ailleurs avait-il déjà aimé quelqu'un (ou quelque chose…on peut s'attendre a tout de la part du beau héro)

Hors mis Flippy, Splendid n'avait pas de sentiment envers d'autre personne, il adorait passer du temps avec le jeune soldat car il sentait qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retenir sa force constamment. Il était léger en sa présence…mais que cela signifiait-il ? Il ne s'était jamais questionné sur ses sentiments profonds, cela voulais dire qu'il…qu'il…

Non, impossible. De toute façon il avait l'air d'avoir une médiocre importance aux yeux du soldat…

Et c'est en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme que, Splendid se releva, il entendit alors un bruit en provenance de sa droite, il se retourna a une vitesse pas très humaine, et une délicieuse chaleur envahie son être.

Il n'était pas seul, et il comptait pour le guerrier. Ou du moins assez pour qu'il soit là devant lui, respirant rapidement en le regardant avec colère et…soulagement ?

Ses cheveux d'un joli vert semblaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude…si cela pouvait être possible. Il était légèrement transpirant et il haletait. –halètement qui troubla pour une raison inconnue le héro –

Il tenait son chapeau militaire dans ses mains.

Flippy avait dût énormément courir pour être aussi fatigué, Il était vouté, les deux mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration, mais son regard ne lâchait pas Splendid, comme si il pouvait lire tout se que le héro avait ressenti, ou toutes les questions gênantes qu'il s'était posé a son sujet.

Splendid rougit a cette idée, et si le soldat savait qu'il était son seul et unique ami ?

Et si…et si…trop de question se bousculait dans sa tête, il devait réagir, se reprendre en main, car si Flippy savait, il serait furieux et Splendid se retrouverait seul…une fois de plus, terriblement seul.

Il sourit au militaire, qui lui rendit un regard plus que sombre. Flippy se baissa et refis un lacet de ses rangers noires (marque de chaussure) qui avait probablement dût se défaire dans sa course folle.

- Explique toi ! Maintenant, ou je te jure sur ce qui m'es de plus cher que je te réduis en charpie ! Ici et maintenant !

La voix de Flippy était dure, froide et sans appel…Splendid avait intérêt à bien s'expliquer.

-Mmmmmh, je me baladais dans les bois quand j'ai vue cette clairière, l'herbe m'a semblé confortable alors j'ai fais une bonne sieste, répondis le héro.

Bon…niveau explication Splendid avait raté son coup, les yeux du militaire devinrent encore plus ténébreux, et il s'écria avec force :

- Tu te balades depuis 3 semaines ? à 400 kilomètres de la ville ?! Tu te fous de moi !? J'vais t'exploser alors : Réponds !

Splendid avait peur, et il pouvait d'ailleurs ! Flippy tremblait de colère. Il dit alors d'une petite voix :

- Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau, ni pour toi, ni pour la ville, je suis trop dangereux !

Il pria pour que cette maigre explication suffise au soldat, car il sentait ses nerfs lâcher, il voulait se reposer sur quelqu'un…Pas longtemps, juste quelques minutes, pour reprendre son souffle déposer sa si lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois.

- La ville a besoin de toi ! Tu es le héro ! En plus tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Aller ! Viens-on rentre.

Les paroles du combattant étaient douces, mais Splendid n'y cru pas.

- Non ! Je reste ici ! Je ne retournerais en ville ni aujourd'hui ni jamais ! Rentre seul ! Laisse moi, personne n'a besoin de moi, la preuve tu es la seule personne à être venu me chercher. Tu expliques ça comment hein ?! Une ville qui tient à son ''héro'' aurait envoyée une seule et unique personne à sa recherche ? Là c'est toi qui te fous de moi…Pars, je suis fatigué. Tu m'ennuies…

Le surhomme se sentait pitoyable de réagir comme ça, il lui mentait, il voulait que Flippy restes. Mais par contre il refusait catégoriquement de rentrer !

Cette ville n'était plus sa maison depuis des mois. Il ne ressentait plus de joie en y allant…Il voulait se trouver un autre ''chez-lui''…

- Tu vas rentrer ! Et ce n'est pas une question ! Je te le demande gentiment une ultime fois !

Flippy connaissait bien Splendid et il le savait malheureux en ville, personne n'avait remarqué son absence, seul lui s'en était rendu compte. Mais il ne pouvait pas venir comme un fleur vers le surhomme et lui annoncer de but en blanc ''Ouais, tu es passé où ? Parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué…''

Oui, le héro lui avait vite manqué, car lui aussi tout le monde le craignait. Alors qu'il n'était pas méchant, juste instable, et avec Spendid il était juste bien. Et il n'allait pas perdre un ami pour un caprice de celui-ci.

-NON ! , Splendid craqua :

Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens depuis ses interminables semaines, tu me mens pour que je revienne mais après tu vas retourner à ta vie comme si de rien était ! Tu es si égoïste que tu refuses de voir ma tristesse ! Tu veux juste quelqu'un que tu pourras massacrer sans risque qu'il meurt ! Mais depuis des mois : Je veux mourir ! Si ça me permet de ne plus être seul ! Sans personne qui m'aime, je suis seul…seul…si seul…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Son cœur saignait, il baissa la tête et tomba a genou sur l'herbe, les larmes coulaient tel un torrent salé, reflétant tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis…tout simplement trop longtemps.

Flippy était heurté par tant d'abandon de la part de son ami si combatif. Et choqué par les mots qu'il avait employés. Il voulait mourir ? Splendid voulait mettre fin à ses jours ? Il se sentait seul ? Et Flippy égoïste ?

Oui, il avait fermé les yeux sur le désarroi du héro, mais il pensait que ça passerait, chaque jour il priait pour voir les deux océans turquoises de son ami briller comme avant…mais chaque jour ses yeux devenait plus ternes encore, et son sourire si radieux qui aurait pus rendre la joie à un suicidaire avait déserté son visage angélique. Mais pourquoi donc le jeune homme se sentait seul ! Il avait Flippy ! Ce dernier se senti vexé de ne pas être considéré comme tel !

-Alors, tu te sens seul ? Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Je te signale que je ne me suis jamais tapé 400 bornes en courant comme un dératé pour personne ! Je suis ton ami ! Et je trouve blessant de ta part que tu ne me vois pas comme ça ! Tu me crois aussi cruel pour venir jusque ici pour un sac de sable sur lequel je pourrais me défouler ? Merci…ça fait plaisir. Et de toute façon en ville tu trouveras quelqu'un ! Regarde toi un peu ! Toutes les filles sont folles de toi !

Flippy avait dis tout ça en se rapprochant de Splendid qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Néanmoins il avait arrêté de pleurer. Les paroles du militaire avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit. Alors comme ça il était l'ami du militaire et pas juste son jouet ?

Le cœur encore fragile de tant d'émotion du héro fit un bon. Il valait quelque chose pour le militaire ! Mais le problème restait le même…

Il ne rentrait pour rien au monde. Slendid prit la parole, la tête encore basse :

- Oui, je me sentais seul, je ne pensais pas être ton ami…Mais te voir me fait plaisir ! *Flippy sourit* Par contre ne te fais pas d'illusion ! Je ne rentre pas !*Le sourire de Flippy disparut* Et pour ce qui est de me voir…je me suis vu. Et j'ai vu les filles en ville, je suis stupide mais pas aveugle. Elles tremblent comme des feuilles. Je ne veux pas d'une copine qui est avec moi par peur que je la tue elle, sa famille et leur chien…

Flippy eut un léger rire et s'accroupis devant son ami :

-Idiot ! Tu es très beau, gentil et serviable. Tu as de la force et tu es respectueux envers tout le monde. Elles ne trouveront jamais mieux. Puis au pire tu te mets avec un beau jeune homme car eux…

Flippy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car la tête de Splendid se releva si brusquement qu'on entendit un ''craque'' sonore. Le héro était non seulement écarlate mais avait également les yeux écarquillés.

Flippy ne parvint pas à retenir son rire :

-Hahahahahhaha tu devrais voir ta tronche ! Je n'ai jamais rien vus d'aussi impayable ! HAHAHAH !

Splendid s'empourpra de plus belle, tandis que Flippy tomba au sol pour se tordre de rire. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus pensa que le militaire était absolument magnifique quand il riait, dommage que se phénomène soit aussi rare…

Ho-mon-dieu ! Venait-il réellement de pensé que Flippy était craquant voir canon ? Son cœur allait lâcher…Il allait de choque en traumatisme. Tous d'abord, il apprenait qu'il comptait pour le combattant puis, que ce même combattant n'était pas homophobe malgré son entré dans l'armé (Car dans l'armé les homosexuels sont souvent mal vus…du moins c'est ce que pense Splendid) et…le meilleur pour la fin, il venait de trouver son ami attirant, et ça malgré le fait qu'il soient du même sexe !

Pendant se temps là le soldat se remettait avec peine de son premier fou rire depuis 3 semaines environ. Il se demandait pourquoi Splendid avait réagit aussi fortement…peut-être était-il homophobe et qu'il avait donc fait une belle gaffe, et rien de mieux pour savoir que de demander à la personne concernée :

-Hey ! Mec me dit pas que t'es homophobe ?! Parce que…

Flippy ne put une fois de plus pas terminer sa phrase car Splendid s'empressa de lui répondre en bafouillant et en détournant le regard :

-Non non ! Pas du tout, je sais…pas…mais je crois que…j'aime bien…enfin tu vois quoi ? C'est pas que je le suis mais…j'sais pas…tu comprends ?

Non…Flippy ne comprenait strictement rien, il se releva sur les coudes pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. Et son souffle fût coupé. Il savait parfaitement que son compagnon de baston était beau. Mais là…merde quoi !

Splendid était à moins d'un mètre de lui –Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches - à part quand il se tapait dessus –

Ses traits pur et innocent et pourtant indéniablement masculin était encore marqué par la gêne ce qui le rendait adorablement troublant, la douce rougeur encore éparpillée sur ses joues faisaient atrocement bien ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu roi marié avec un assortiment d'autres nuances de bleus ce qui créait une fusion de couleurs...mystérieusement captivante. Ses magnifiques cheveux brillaient, et semblait de soie, sous la douce lumière du soleil qui leurs donnaient plusieurs variante de bleus, plus claire vers les racines et toujours plus foncés au niveaux des pointes et cela contrastaient avec le ciel clair derrière lui. Ses lèvres semblaient si sucrées, délicieuses, exquises et infiniment délectables ainsi que terriblement souples et soyeuses .Elles étaient d'un rouge presque ardent embellis par la clarté harmonieuse de sa peau la rendant appétissante…

Splendid avala sa salive se sentant probablement, et se à juste titre dévisagé. Mais cela ne fit que porter attention sur sa séduisante pomme d'Adam, plus bas un collier de cuir pendait à son cou avec un beau pendentif en argent qui tombait à parfaite hauteur entre ses deux clavicules ce qui, involontairement, mettait en valeur leur enviable beauté. Il portait une jacket azur pleine de terre, avec en dessous un fin débardeur blanc si abimé qu'il n'en restait quasiment rien de sorte à se qu'on devine parfaitement le sublime corps finement musclé et incomparablement parfait qui était en dessous. Son ventre incarnait la plus belle des sculptures comme si le plus fin des orfèvres avait voulu créer la perfection. Son pantalon ressemblait à celui de Flippy, dans le style militaire, en plus sale et plus moulant il serrait à merveille les jambes longues

, musclées et envoutantes de son ami…et la ceinture à clous qui serrait sa taille frêle avec une provocation considérable. Il ressemblait à l'ange diabolique de la tentation, car il dégageait un charme ensorcellent tout être qui le verrait ainsi serait pris a jamais dans les filet de la plus belle créature qui soit. On aurait dit que Dieu lui même avait crée la séduction de ses main , dans la matière la plus précieuse qui soit : la vie.

Et Flippy se dit que Splendid était… bah…Splendide !

Son cerveau ne répondait plus… Il beugait…Et il essaye de photographier mentalement Splendid pour la garder à vie. Il repassait en boucle se qu'il voyait et il se senti lui aussi devenir rouge.

Splendid crût que son ami avait été embarrassé par ses paroles alors, il prit son courage à deux mais et il essaya de rectifier le tir :

- Enfaite, je ne dis pas que je suis homosexuel, juste qu'en fait j'y ai jamais pensé, et de toute façon je ne plairait jamais à un homme regarde moi.*Splendid montra son joli minois* Il faudrait être Moole pour me trouver attirant.

Splendid sourit pour prouver qu'il était sincère. Mais devant le visage outré de son ami il se dit qu'il avait du dire une grosse bêtise…

Et c'était le cas Flippy venait de voir une ouverture, son ami était pas gay…mais pas sûr de ne pas l'être et surtout ! Il ne se trouvait pas beau alors que Flippy était limite couleur tomate devant tant de beauté.

Le soldat dit alors :

-T'es vraiment spécial comme gars ! Tu es MAGNIFIQUE ! *Splendid tourna la tête…rouge* Okay ?! Le garçon ou la fille qui t'aura sera chanceuse ou chanceux ! Mais…Qui sait t'es peut-être gay ? Bref, de toute façon entre toi et moi celui qui finira seul c'est moi.

Splendid choqué s'exclama :

-Toi ? Seul ?! HAHAHA ! T'es bien trop parfait pour ça ! Tu t'es déjà regardé au moins ?

Le militaire haussa les sourcils et s'assis en tailleur à côté de son ami qui était encore sur ses genoux. Il prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

-Tu sais Splen' à cause da la guerre j'ai beaucoup de cicatrices et c'est pas beau à voir…donc oui je risque de finir seul car personne ne voudrait d'un psychopathe comme petit copain.*Il eut un faible sourire* Mais je suis ravi de voir que tu me trouve beau. *Petit sourire en coin*

Splendid pensa instinctivement qu'il aurait aimé connaître chaque emplacement des moindres petites cicatrices sur le corps parfait et musclé de son ami, si bien mis en valeur par sa tenue de camouflage. Puis se rendant compte de se à quoi il pensait il compris…Il était attiré par le militaire ! Et pas que physiquement tout chez lui, lui plaisait ! Il observa alors Flippy, et il se noya dans son regard émeraude semblable à une forêt. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son ami et lui caressa lentement la joue sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient désormais vraiment proches.

Splendid se sentit obligé de rajouter :

- Je ne te trouve pas juste beau, mais parfait. J'aimerais pouvoir être tout le temps avec toi…Je viens à peine de me demander si je suis gay pour…pour me rendre compte que je suis fou de toi, ta voix…tes mains (vive le film ''Les petits mouchoirs)…Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis un moment déjà ,mais que j'étais trop absorbé par la peur des gens, et aussi peut-être même ma propre peur pour m'en rendre compte plutôt…Je t'aime Flippy, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et probablement plus que je n'aimerais jamais…

Un silence prit place. Splendid attendit une réponse avec une certaine dose d'angoisse…Contrairement à

Flippy qui se senti comblé, comme après une longue attente. Il ressenti et vit l'amour dans les délicats yeux bleuté de Splen'. La main du héro avait enfin trouvée ça place, sur la joue fine du militaire. Militaire qui avait été touché par les suaves paroles de l'Apollon qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il ne put que rajouter la voix frissonnante d'émotion:

- Je t'aime aussi…Tu es extraordinaire. Je crois que moi aussi…ça fait longtemps que disons, j'ai un faible pour toi mais que je trouvais à ça tellement impossible que j'en ai repoussé l'idée. Je suis amoureux de toi Splen' ! Pour moi tu es ma famille, et tu ne seras jamais, tu entends ? JAMAIS ! Un fardeau de quelque sorte. Tu n'es plus un héro…tu es mon héro, tu mérites une pause et une récompense que j'attend avec impatience…Viens la beau gosse !

Sur ses paroles très attachantes qu'un certain beau gosse se fit tirer par le poignet pour se faire délicatement embrasser par un militaire.

Splendid se senti transporté dans un endroit doux, chaleureux et accueillant…Il devinât que c'était le ''chez-lui'' qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis un long moment. Soulagé du poids qui n'avait plus ça place sur ses épaules il glissa tranquillement, et de la manière la plus naturelle du monde sur un beau jeune homme aux yeux plus éblouissants qu'il n'en n'avait jamais vus.

Souriant pendant leur premier et merveilleux baiser Flippy retourna la situation en déposant Splen' sur l'herbe tendre. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène et Splendid murmura, légèrement nerveux :

-Pas mal pour un premier baiser non ?

Flippy sourit franchement et susurra à l'oreille de son cher et tendre :

-Oui, et tu n'as encore rien vus, je suis là pour toi maintenant, appuis toi sur moi autant de fois que nécessaire et même plus si il le faut, tu n'as plus besoin de tout garder pour toi, nous sommes plus seuls, dis moi tout. Je t'aime tel que tu es tu n'as rien a craindre Splen'.

Splendid adorait se surnom affectueux, et désormais il n'aurait plus en aucun cas a porter quoi que se soit. Soulagé et heureux il posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

-Mmmmmh, pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

Flippy s'esclaffa car il s'attendait à tout…mais pas à ça et répondit doucement :

- Parce que t'es vraiment pas un héro comme les autre.

† Fin †

N.D.A : (J'ai toujours rêvée d'écrire N.D.A *_*) A part ça c'est ma première fanfiction ^/^Je ne demande aucune review en particulier...mais je vais pas cracher dessus non plus xD Sinon rien d'autre a dire :) J'espère que les gens qui auront luent cet Os l'aimeront un peu.

Gros Bisou et à une autre fois...peut-être ;) *fin mystérieuse*

†Patte-de-Neko†


End file.
